30 Kisses
by Smelly Ally
Summary: 30 Kisses between Joey and Mai
1. Kiss 1

_A/N: Just one of those 30 kisses things between Joey and Mai. Please don't blame the suckfullness as it is my first fic on fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh _

30 Kisses

Kiss #1

He thought, no he knew, he had to get out of there. Brian Wheeler was just about to stagger in the door and Joey knew he would cop all of this crap. With out a second thought Joey jumped out of his window and ran.

The young blonde sprinted until he reached the local park and sank down onto on of the still intact swings. He sat swaying softly back and forward on the swing until…

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

He knew that voice…

"Mai?" He asked in surprise.

"The one and only," the blonde replied, "so Joseph I haven't seen you since Duelist Kingdom, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"My da…" Joey trailed off in mid-sentence, "its nothing." And stared down at the dirt beneath his feet.

To his surprise Mai sank down to his level and said "Joey, is this about your dad?"

"NO!" Joey said instantly. Mai wore a serious expression on her face,

"Don't lie to me Joseph Wheeler," and in a more soft voice said, "Tea told me."

"Oh."

"Are you alright? I mean, did… did he hit you or anything?" Mai looked deeply concerned now.

"Well I ran for it just before he got back."

"But that sounds as if… oh God Joey he has hit you hasn't he?"

"Well yeah, but he can't help it. It's cause he drinks." Joey tried and failed at defending his dad.

"Well THAT'S his fault," scoffed Mai. "What did he do to you?"

Joey rolled up the sleeve of his green blazer revealing several dark purple bruises and a couple of small but deep cuts.

"Oh Joey," Mai breathed softly. "That is horrible."

"Na, its nothing," Joey replied now deeply regretting showing her.

"Your really brave, you know that?" whispered Mai and Joey became painfully aware of how close they were.

"Ya know, my Ma used to kiss things better when I was little." Added Joey.

"Well I'm not your mother but I think that could be arranged." And slowly, ever so slowly they moved their heads and Mai's glossy lips met Joeys slightly cracked ones in a gentle but tender kiss.

"Better?" Questioned Mai.

"You wouldn't believe how much." Murmured Joey.

_Well theres the first kiss kinda suxs but who cares? I'm published! victory dance_


	2. Kiss 2

_A/N: Wow I got reviews for my first chapter YAY! Thanks to people who reviewed, if you read but didn't review please do I'd love to hear what you think. So with out further ado heres the next one._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nuf said._

30 Kisses

Kiss #2

Mai Valentine strolled down the busy and bustling streets of Domino. Seto Kaiba had just announced that there was to be a new tournament taking place in Domino itself. Sure, Mai was in it for money but something had changed in her since the last tournament. Her mind drifted to her friends. Yes it was true Mai now considered them friends. She focused on each of them for a second or two, smiling at the memories they brought.

Yugi…

Tea….

Tristan…

And Joey. If Mai was smiling at the thought of the first three then she was positively beaming at the thought of Joey. His messy blonde hair, that tough attitude, goofy smile and those deep brown eyes that could make her melt like butter on hot toast. Mai travelled into dreamland and could've sworn she'd actually seen him. _No you are not hallucinating that's him! _Mai's inner voice told her.

"Joey!" She yelled.

The blonde's head snapped around and the bewildered look on his face turned to one pure of joy and happiness.

Without a second thought Mai ran to him and planted a big smacker right on his cheek.

Joey promptly turned bright red and managed to stammer, "Hhhhii Mai."

"Hey," Mai replied.

"So you competing in the tournament?" questioned Joey.

"Of course! And this time I'm going to cream you!"

"Am I mistaken or did that sound like a challenge?" teased Joey.

"You're on Wheeler," laughed Mai and the two shared a smile.

"I got get going, ya know places to go people to see."

"Oh let me guess," Mai said playfully, "you're going to go stuff your face at the pizza parlour?"

"Ahh, yeah." Joey grinned sheepishly.

"Well I'll see you later Joseph, and don't forget you owe me a duel!" Mai winked and blew Joey a kiss. As Mai turned her back and started walking away Joey reached out his hand and caught the kiss she blew.

_End! Two down twenty-eight to go! _


	3. Kiss 3

_A/N: Number three! Yeah I'm not sticking to the themes of the Live Journal Thirty Kisses in case you hadn't noticed. I've planned up to around number ten but if you have any ideas please share as I don't think I'll make it to thirty by my self!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. _

30 Kisses

Kiss #3

"Oh Mai dear! With just one more attack from my ninja monster, your lifepoints will be gone and then I will be free to marry you! Just think you'll be Mrs. Mai Magnum." A sickly sweet voice cooed to the female duelist.

"Don't make me laugh Magnum," Mai laughed back, but truth be told she herself was getting a bit worried. Mai was locked in a fierce duel with Jean Claude Magnum and if she lost Mai would have to marry this creep!

"Don't listen to him Mai."

"Yeah you're better than him any day!" Her friend's words of encouragement helped her gather enough strength to draw her next card.

"_Hmm this might be helpful," _Mai thought to herself.

"I play one card face down and end my turn," and with a flourish of her hand smacked the card down onto her duel disk.

"Ohh don't worry sweetie," Magnum said triumphantly, "you can just surrender now if you want?"

Silence

"No? Well you'll be sorry. Ninja Master attack her life points directly!"

"Not so fast!" Mai shouted, "you forgot about my face down card. This card causes any monsters attack to be deflected back to the user and directly damages their lifepoints! Sorry hun, you lose!"

"Nooo!" Magnum falls to his knees in disappointment, but then he stands up, laughing and pointing to the sky where his Ninja Master is still floating.

"That's no hologram!" shouts Yugi.

"Mai look out!" calls Joey. But its too late. The Ninja caught Mai in its net.

"Mai!" Joey yells and runs after her. Joey has the Nija in his sights but wheres…

"Mai!" he yells again. Mai is hanging off a street light some ten feet off the ground.

"_What do I do? Come on brain heres your time to shine" _Joey thinks himself.

"Mai, jump down I'll catch you."

Mai shakes her head hesitantly but then realises shes losing grip of the pole.

"Promise you'll catch me?"

"Pinky promise," shouted Joey, "On the count of three. One, two, THREE!"

Mai lets go and is falling, falling then… THUMP!

"I promised I'd catch you," Joey managed to say, he could see little tiny star floating around his head, the impact of Mai falling on him was pretty hard.

"I never doubted you wouldn't," Mai replied and pecked him on the lips.

Now there was more than one reason Joey was seeing stars.

_A/N: Sorry if I stuffed things up a bit I only saw a little bit of the episode. If you guys can recommened sites with episode summarys please tell me, it would be much appreciated._


	4. Kiss 4

_A/N: __Hey guys. It's been awhile but I've got an update for you. So with out further ado kiss #4_

_Disclaimer: __All I own is this computer NOT Yu-Gi-Oh!_

30 Kisses

Kiss #4

Mai felt like she was surrounded by darkness. In fact, she was surrounded by darkness. It was the middle of one of the Battle City finals, and she, Mai, was duelling the 'real' Marik in a shadow game. Shadow game. The words sent shivers down her spine. Her mind was hazy but she felt like she had lost something, or someone. Someone important.

"Mai! C'mon Mai!" She was definitely going crazy. She heard a voice and it sounded so clear and close. But when she looked around no one was there.

"_Great job Valentine," _thought Mai. _"you're going crazy and you're about to get blasted to smithereens by a dragon. It's just the perfect end to a perfect week." _

Yes it was true. Mai's situation was incredibly dire. She was chained to a stone tablet with no way of escaping. The most powerful card in the history of duel monsters was about to unleash its power on her at any moment. And worst of all, she was slowly losing all memories of those she held close to her.

"_I wish I told them how much they meant to me," _she thought. She rarely acknowledged her friends. They were there for her when she needed them but she never thanked them. No her pride got in the way. She couldn't let herself admit she needed the comfort and support they gave her.

"Oh shit." Muttered Mai. The dragon started to rear its head, ready to end the battle she was in.

"_There goes your life girl. Do you have anything to show for it? No!" _Mai's inner voice taunted her.

"C'mon Mai, you gotta remember me!" yelled a anxious voice.

"Huh? Who's there?" questioned Mai.

"Think harder Mai." The voice replied and Mai felt a gentle hand cup her cheek.

"_His touch it feels so good. So familiar." _Mai thought. All of a sudden the hazy shape in front of her began flickering. She could make out an outline of a person. Wait she knew that person…

"Joey!" she shouted happily, forgetting for one moment about the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Yeah, it's me." The blonde quietly replied.

The mighty God card roared ferociously.

"Joey, you have got to get out of here. I'm facing this beast alone!"

"Sure you are, and I'm facing it with you!" Joey shouted back.

"Thankyou." Mai whispered.

"I would do anything for you."

No one would have seen it. The dragons attack was to strong and powerful. But at the end of the duelling field, the two blondes shared one last quick and tender kiss before closing their eyes and bracing themselves for the attack.

_A/N: There you go. Now go on and review _


	5. Kiss 5

_A/N: __Ohh wow I update pretty quick! Yay! O.K so here is the next one people. _

_Disclaimer: __Yeah, yeah I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh who does? Hehe just kidding just read the story._

30 Kisses

Kiss #5

Joey tossed and turned in his bed on the Kaiba Craft 3. Try as he might, he just couldn't get to sleep. The day had sure been action packed one. He himself had duel and been struck by lightning, but hey, all in a days work for Joey Wheeler. Yes, Joey was still rather shaken by the events of his duel but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Mai. After her duel with Marik, her mind had been banished to the Shadow Realm.

"_And I just let it happen," _Joey angrily thought to himself. _"Stupid!"_

Without really thinking about what he was doing he clambered out of his stone brick of a bed and strolled down the corridor to her room. Mai's room.

She was just lying there. Still as stone. Mai was always bouncing around, she was always so full of life. It scared Joey seeing her so small and innocent while she lay in that bed.

He thought about what the Shadow Realm would be like. He himself had never visited the place.

"_I'm sure it would be a great holiday destination," _Joey smirked to himself but then immediately scolded his self-conscious for making jokes about such a serious matter.

Joey remembered the last few moments of her duel. Mai's duel. He said he would protect her, he didn't. He said he would save her, he couldn't. He said he wouldn't leave her, and he left her.

"God damn it!" Joey yelled and madly swiped out at the closest object to him. He sunk down into the chair beside Mai's bed and rested his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault," he muttered.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. Mai's hand. It felt so soft. But her skin was so cold, it felt like ice.

It was at that moment Joey mad a startling revelation. He wouldn't rest until he got her back. Until he got Mai back.

He slowly lifted her hand up to hislips and kissed it.

He jumped up and walked, full of determination, to the door. He was a man on a mission. Bloody hell, that bastard Marik will be shitting himself by the time Joeywas done withhim.

Just as his reached the door Joey turned around to face Mai's bed. And although she couldn't hear him, he said,

" I will get you back Mai. Even if it's the last thing I do. I promise you I will get you back."

_A/N: Aww Joey is so cute he will do anything for his woman!Not much of a kiss though... Anywayplease people review! I've got HEAPS of hits but only 4 reviews. It doesn't really matter but it would make my day, oh and if you review next chapter will be dedicated to you!_


	6. Kiss 6

_A/N: __So I know it has been ages since n update but I've been sick for a while - very bad cold in case you were wondering – but I'm better now. Also our internet was stuffed up for a couple of days but anyhow heres the next chapter_

_Disclaimer: __I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Also this chapter is dedicated to my 6 wonderful reviewers! 5animefan, sherrie123456789, J.G. The Gamer, Bob-and-Obo inc., Kayla, and Maidengirl! This one is for you…_

30 Kisses

Kiss #6

The last thing Joey could remember happening was a flash of lightening and pain beyond what any human should have to experience. He knew they called the Winged Dragon Of Ra a "God" card, but bloody hell, not even a God should be so strong.

Joey knew it was all worth it though. He would do anything for _his _special someone. That's right he would even go on a diet for her! But as he hit the ground he couldn't help but feel that he had let her down. He thought if he beat Marik then everything would be all right.

He thought he could free Mai.

He made a promise.

"I'm sorry Mai…" Joey managed to whisper with his last ounce of strength just before he collapsed face first on the hard cement of the duelling arena.

Joey awoke to find himself in a field, a meadow of some sort.

"_What the?" _Joey thought to himself.

"Joey man!" a voice shouted, "Hurry up! Or all the food will be gone!"

"_Hey that's Tristan's voice! I must be on some sort of picnic with the gang.."_ Joey told himself.

Joey wandered over to where Tristan's voice was coming from. There he found his friends, Yugi, Tea and of course Tristan.

"Look who decided to join us!" laughed Tristan.

Yugi and Tea waved at Joey and motioned for him to sit down on the rug that was layed out. The friends sat and talked for hours and hours when Joey suddenly felt a lurching feeling….

A sea of black surrounded Joey, he couldn't see anything. All of a sudden he spotted a shimmering light at the end of the tunnel.

"_Oh god," _Joey told himself, _"I'm dying!"_

The light was rapidly moving closer towards him. Joey knew he was a goner. The light was just about to touch him when it turned into a very familiar face. The one face he was longing to see. Mai's face.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" Mai had a confused look on her face as she asked Joey the question.

"Umm, I don't actually know." Joey replied feeling a little embarrassed because his answer sounded kind of stupid.

"You need to wake up handsome. Who's going to free me from the shadow realm if you don't?"

It then dawned on Joey what had happened. The duel with Marik, him getting shot down by the Dragon of Ra. This was just a dream.

"Just call me your knight in shinning armour." Joey grinned.

"But you better not be calling me your damsel in distress!" laughed Mai, "C'mon you have got to wake up now," she paused considering something for a moment then brushed her lips against his cheek. "One for the road," Mai smirked, "Now off you go!"

Joey once again felt that lurching feeling….

The next thing Joey saw was a whole lot of medical equipment and Tristan shaking his shoulders. He glanced over at the bed he knew would contain Mai. She was still asleep. He knew she would be. After all, it was only a dream.

_A/N: Aww it's so sad ain't it? Well once again read and review and I loved doing this dedicating the chapter thing so I'll do it again! Also if anyone can tell me sites where you can look at episode guides please review and tell me – it would be much appreciated. Catch ya later!_


	7. Kiss 7

_A/N: __Rightio. Here is an update for you guys. It's kinda short but it's sweet and to the point._

_Disclaimer: __I do __NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_This chapter is dedicated to Priestess Mana, 5animefan, Artmid, Possessed by the anime and Inspector Jessica Fox. You guys rock my socks!_

30 Kisses

Kiss #7

Battle City was over. Yugi had won. Sure his best friend had just saved the world from certain destruction but the young blonde named Joey Wheeler had other things on his mind.

He didn't even have to think – his feet automatically carried him to the small medical room down the corridor. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

The automatic door was just about to open when Joey jumped back. Sure they SAID everything was going to be all right. That everyone was going to wake up and be freed from the shadow realm. But what if Mai didn't wake up? What if she just stayed in her current paralysed state? Just lying there. Or worse still, if Mai woke up but couldn't remember Joey. It just tore him up inside. Everything he and Mai had been through. What if she just forgot it all?

Joey slapped himself on the check and muttered "C'mon Wheeler. Stop thinking like this. The glass is half full, not half empty. Stay positive."

He took a deep breath and stepped in front of the door and it opened. Joey immediately averted his eyes to the small bed in the corner. It was empty.

Joey stepped inside the room running towards the bed, ripping back the covers as if Mai was just curled up under them and couldn't be seen.

"No! Mai." Yelled Joey.

One moment Joey was staring at the small bed, next something was obscuring his vision. It was… a pair of hands?

"Guess who?" murmured a voice that Joey knew all to well.

He whipped around and Mai wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a deep kiss. The two pulled apart after awhile and just stared at each other for abit until Joey broke the silence by saying,

"Welcome back."

_A/N: Well there you have it, another one down. I'll try and update ASAP but I've got a very busy social calendar at the moment  Please R/R much appreciated._


	8. Kiss 8

_A/N: __Here is an update for people who are reading this fic.I'm SOOOO sorry people I said it would be up a few days ago but it wasn't letting upload my documents which suxed big time :( Anywho,I have to admit it is quite fun doing this!_

_Disclaimer: __Get it through your heads I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!_

_This chapter is dedicated to the most inspiring people of all – my reviewers! Livianna-the-mean-stepsister, animeluver4life and especially Artimid, I heart you all!_

30 Kisses

Kiss #8

It was a beautiful day. No doubt about it. The sun was shinning the birds were singing, it was enough to put anyone in a good mood. Except for Mai Valentine. She had received her prize money for participating and being a finalist in the Battle City tournament. It was all that Mai wanted. Fame, fortune, glory, and all from doing her most favourite thing in the world – duelling. But for once in her life Mai just didn't feel like these material things were satisfying her anymore. She wanted, she needed something more. And as much Mai would hate to admit it the thing that she needed was love.

As you would expect an attractive girl like Mai had received more attention than she could want. Guys saying they loved her everywhere she turned. But it was nothing deeper than the way she looked. Then again there was one guy who liked or possibly even loved her for her. She thought back to their last encounter….

"So, I guess this is it." Mai said a lot more cheerfully than she felt.

"Yeah." Joey replied.

"Cheer up hun. We will meet again."

"It's been really great spending this time with you Mai." Joey said and then pulled Mai into an enormous bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you Joey." Mai murmured into his chest and was surprised to find a tear dripping down her cheek. Joey cupped her face in his hands and lifted it up to meet his and softly but passionately kissed her.

"I've got to go," Mai said abruptly. She pulled herself out of his warm embrace, as much as she just wanted to stay in his arms forever. She then jumped into her convertible turned the key and sped away leaving a bewildered Joey standing in the car park….

Mai knew why she so suddenly left. She had never felt so strongly about a man before. She was falling, no, she was already in love with Joey Wheeler. That fact scared her more than Marik's shadow games. She had promised herself long ago that she wouldn't let her feelings get in the way of anything. She needed no man. She was Mai Valentine, independent and strong, no man by her side. She had to forget about Joey, if she wanted to do anything with her life.

For the second time that day Mai found that she was crying but was not surprised this time. She remembered for one last time his goofy smile, his stupid laugh, the way he could make her laugh, his gentle touch and his sweet kisses. She turned into the wind, a tear rolling down her cheek and whispered, "Goodbye, Joey Wheeler."

_A/N: Hmmm that chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to – I hope it is still o.k. It is a bit muddled cause at the beginning it is saying she needs love but then at the end it is saying she doesn't want love? Please say if you find this chapter confusing. It's sort of my version of why Mai turned to the DOOM organization. Yeah I know that she does it because she feels alone or something but this is my fic and this is how I want it to happen. GOT IT? Ahem. Sorry for my spaz out. I hope people get it. Oh and another thing REVIEW! please? _


	9. Kiss 9

_A/N: Omg! It has been agggges since I updated this! Well I've been away for a while and then first week back at school lots of assignments set ect. ect. Well I finally wrote it for ya!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I only own my laptop and this chocolate bar I'm eating._

30 Kisses

Kiss #9 

Mai stared at the boy in front of her.

She wanted to crush him.

Pound him into dust.

But yet some miniscule part of her just wanted to fling herself into his arms and say she was sorry. Mai didn't even understand why she did the terrible things she did.

Oh no wait. Yes she did.

It was Dartz.

"_No, MASTER Dartz," _the more evil side of her self-conscious corrected her. _"He can give you it all. Dartz can give you everything you ever wanted. He can help you get rid off all those that ever hurt you, all those who betrayed you. He can help you get rid of Joey Wheeler." _

But as Mai gazed into the boys face. She noticed the look of pure determination on it that she hadn't noticed before. She had only seen a look like that on his face like that once before – when he was duelling for his sister, Serenity. He loves her. That look would only come if it were for someone he truly cared about.

Was it possible that he was duelling for Mai? That he truly did miss her and care about her?

"_Get a grip Valentine," _her inner voice taunted her._ "The only person who is looking out for you is Master Dartz. You stand alone."_

Mai knew deep down it wasn't true.

How many times had he saved her?

How many times had he brought her back down to earth?

He was there for her every time she needed or more simply wanted him.

Why did she ever think he wanted to hurt her?

Mai's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that the figure she was staring at was slowly but surely toppling over.

Losing whatever self-control she had left Mai dashed over to him and caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Joey. The duel isn't finished. You can still win."

To Mai's surprise a smile flickered on the blondes face.

"I never wanted to win if it meant you would lose your soul. Didn't I once tell you I'd do anything for you? Well I'm a man of my words."

The seal started to close around the pair and the effect of the situation just hit Mai. She would let it take her to. It was her fault Joey was in this mess.

" Mai?" Joey questioned. " Promise me something. Promise me you'll get on with your life. Just forget all about this mess. Forget me."

"Joey Wheeler I could never forget you." She leaned down so their faces were barely an inch apart. "You're unforgettable."

Mai pecked him on the lips but gently as he was already very weak.

"Besides," Mai said strongly, "I'm coming with you."

Joey's eyes widened in surprise and shock as the seal was just about to reach them. With the last once of strength in his body Joey reached out his hands and gave Mai a quick sharp shove so she was out of the circle then the seal final took its victim. Mai gasped in horror as she realised what had happened. Joey's body dropped to the ground with a dull thud. Mai couldn't believe it had happened. Tears of great sadness dripped down the side of her face.

Dartz had hell to pay now.

Mai ran over to her bike, jumped on and started the ignition.

She turned around one last time to look at the body lying on the ground.

"I'll get your soul back Joey. You can trust me… this time."

_A/N: Ohh the next one is when I get to make up the story! Squee! Oh it is going to be such fun! Review please – I'll give you some of my chocolate ; )_


	10. Kiss 10

A/N: Guess who's back? Smelly Ally pops out of bush laughing manically HAHAHAHA! Well yes I am back and I wish I had an excuse for my absence like, I broke every bone in my body therefore was unable to type, but no it is just the fact that I am a dumb blonde (question is it spelt blonde or blond?) and I actually completely FORGOT that I even had a fanfic account --;;; I'm soo dumb... Anyway hope this chap makes up for it and I promise to get one update in a week!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Dedications: So I usually do dedications to my viewers from the previous chapter but this time I thought hey why not dedicate it to ALL of my reviewers so this one is for the following:

FFNrocks, RockStarGoddess, Waffles4eva, animeluver4life, Liviana-the-mean-stepsister, Inspector Jessica Fox, possessed by the anime, Priestess Mana, Maiden Girl, Kayla, Bob-and-Obo inc., J.G The Gamer, sherrie123456789, Jess, NephthysAmaya, animeromance92, AuroraTenchi and especially to Artmid and 5animefan who have reviewed almost every chapter and have been really supportive!

30 Kisses

Kiss #10

One complete year has passed since the whole Dartz fiasco and the gang was getting on with their life. Surprisingly, the word had not needed saving once since the last time Yu-Gi saved it. Yes everything was smooth sailing and the biggest problems they each faced were getting that History essay in on time – a HUGE struggle for some of them coughJOEY&TRISTANcough.

Tristan had gained Joey's permission and blessings and finally asked Serenity out. Although they were not officially deemed a couple Yu-Gi and Tea were getting very close and were spending an exceedingly increasing amount of time with each other.

It seemed everyone was getting involved on the romantic front but Joey. Sure he had gone out with a few girls from his class but it was nothing serious. After all there was only one girl he would truly want and it seemed she would never return into his life.

Joey sighed as he strolled the streets of Domino to make his way to their place. It wasn't like it was called "Joey & Mai's Place" or anything but it would always seem that way to him. He remembered that night, the night of their first kiss. He had run away from his dad and there she was, like a haven in his hell. She sympathised with him and promised him things would get better. He remembered stroking her silky hair and the feeling of her lips on his.

He turned the corner and opened the rusted gate of the entrance to the park and crossed over to the swings. Joey walked over to his special swing and discovered there was someone huddled up by the tree next to it, their shoulders jerking up and down as if they were crying.

"Hey Miss are you alright?" questioned Joey whilst placing his hand on her shoulder. The girl turned around and her eyes widened in shock as she identified who it was. She pushed his hand away and started to try and get up.

"Mai?" said Joey, "don't go… I want to talk to you."

"I don't deserve to talk to you Joey. I'll just end up hurting you again," Mai sobbed back.

"What are you talking about? Come back here!" yelled Joey as he grabbed Mai's arm trying to pull her back. Mai gave up and collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm…sorry…" came the muffled sound of Mai's voice. "It was all my fault. You lost your soul because of me!" Mai was howling now, pounding her fists against Joey's chest.

Joey gripped her hands and forced her to look into his eyes. "I have my soul back Mai, it wasn't your fault. Even the Pharaoh was swayed by Dartz."

Mai couldn't believe that Joey didn't hate her. But she looked into his eyes she could tell he genuinely meant it. Joey's eyes always portrayed exactly what he was thinking.

"I've missed you so much. I just wanted to see you," Joey said and Mai knew he actually loved her. She couldn't believe he wanted to see her again let alone fall in love with her. But hey, Mai wasn't complaining!

"I missed you to," she replied, chocking back tears.

He pulled her towards him and they kissed. It was magical, full of longing – and she knew both of them had wanted this for a while.

They stood for a while in a loving embrace, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. Mai glanced over her shoulder and couldn't help but remember their last meeting here – their first kiss.

A/N: O.K I'll remeber my promise 1 update per week noods head yes. Right and dedications as well. Hope you enjoy!


	11. Kiss 11

_A/N: Yup I know what you're thinking "huh? An update on time? Never!" But it's true I am positively back! So here it is... I'm still getting back into the writing swing so I hope it's okay. Oh and by the way I know Serentiy doesn't live with Joey but in this fic she does k k?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did oh what a strange place the world would be!_

_Dedecations! Yup this chapter is dedicated to the following: Player Zero, Kayla, FFN and Artmid. You guys are my little ray's of sunshine!_

30 Kisses

Kiss #11

Joey Wheeler had done many stupid things in his life. Stupid, but for the most of these things brave. So some tough macho guy like him should him should have absolutely no problem at all asking a girl out. Right? Nope.

Joey was nervous. Well, okay extremely nervous about asking Mai to be his date to the Domino High school dance.

What if she thinks school dances are gay? Joey's mind worried.

What if she laughs in my face?

"ARGH! Why does this dating stuff have to be so hard!" Joey shouted in frustration.

He heard Serenity giggle from the next room and he yelled at her to shut up. Serenity emerged in his door way and said "Joey, why don't you just ask her? I'm sure she would love to go with you."

"Thanks Serenity," Joey replied, "sorry for getting mad 'bout it."

"It's okay big brother. Oh and I just thought I'd let you know, I invited Mai around, she's been in my room for the last 10 minutes!"

"You mean she heard me saying that? Serenity!" Joey roared.

Serenity jumped and ran out of the room, Joey rushed to get her but when he turned down the hallway he ended up face to face with Mai.

"Err hi," Joey managed to say whilst being a bit red in the face.

"Hey hun," Mai replied.

"Mai I was just wondering if uhh. Well there's this dance at school and erm ya know I kinda have to go and um it would be nice to go with someone and well…." Mai cut him off by pressing her lips on to his cheek in a kiss.

"I'd love to go to that dance with you Joey," Mai stated as if Joey had actually asked her to go with him.

"Cool," Joey said trying to keep his voice even, "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"It's a date." Mai replied and walked off to join Serenity leaving Joey still standing in the hallway.

He waited until he was sure Mai was in Serenity's room so she couldn't hear him, then leapt up, punched the air and shouted "YES!"

Yup, Joey Wheeler was one brave yet stupid guy.

_A/N: Ya I know it's a bit short and it ain't much of a kiss but I think it gets the point across. Next week it's the Domino Dance!_


	12. Kiss 12

A/N: So it took a little longer than a week to update - sue me. Na kidding well it's here not quite how I would have liked it but hey it's done! Ohh I'm also really happy at the mo because of all the Joey/Mai fic's that have been published on this site lately! SQUEE! Keep it up fellow authors!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the lyrics to "Have I Told You Lately"

Dedications! Yeah this one goes out to Player Zero, Artimid and Bob-Obo inc.

30 Kisses

Kiss #12

The music was pumping and the students were busting out the moves but then the sound changed from the pop/dance themed song to a slower tempo song.

A love song….

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do…_

The atmosphere changed instantly, couples began looking all goo goo eyed at each other. Now Joey was worried. It had taken him long enough to actually get used to normal dancing – well the teenaged version of normal – but now he has to slow dance!

Mai looked at him expectantly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly Joey put his own arms around her waist and hesitantly pulled her closer to him. Mai smiled happily and rested her head on his chest and Joey tried to contain his huge smile.

They swayed to the beat as the music drifted across the room… 

_Oh the morning sun in all its glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
And you fill my life with laughter  
You can make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine  
And its yours and its mine  
Like the sun at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the one_

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness…  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do…_

At this point both instinctively raised or lowered their heads enough so there lips could meet. The kiss completely blocked out the hundreds of other couples surrounding them and all the teachers who could be watching them. It was just them and the music lost in the moment…

_There's a love that's divine  
And its yours and its mine  
And it shines like the sun  
At the end of the day we will give thanks  
And pray to the one_

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_Take away my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Fill my life with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do._

That is what school dances are really about.

* * *

A/N: Well I was hoping for it to be different then that but I couldn't write it the way I wanted. Ciao till next time! 


	13. Kiss 13

_A/N: __Okies so I know it's been a while but I have exam's just about to start! ARGH! I've been revising soooo much and my first one starts tomorrow but I figured I could squeeze this lil one in! So here we go!_

_Disclaimer:__ I'm just a 15-year-old chick who has a creepish obsession for the couple Joey/Mai. It's not like I own them, GOSH!_

_Dedications: __Bob-and-Obo inc. darkrunner, Player Zero, Artmid and kaibaslilgal92, thanks for the comments guys!_

30 Kisses

Kiss #13

"Mai where are we going?" questioned a slightly worried looking Joey Wheeler. Himself and Mai were in the car on the way back from what Joey thought, had been a very successful school dance.

"C'mon! Just tell me!" Joey whined again, giving Mai the puppy dog eyes.

Mai just smirked and rolled her own eyes and looking thoroughly amused said to Joey, "Well you'll just have to see won't you?" She laughed and draped her arm over the wind sill of the car. The window was open and even though it was around 11 o'clock at night it was still rather hot and the open window made for a nice breeze.

The couple sat in silence for a while as Mai drove her car down a very windy road.

Mai knew the silence wouldn't last and sure enough….

"Are we there yet!?" Joey basically yelled.

"Settle down hun!" Mai removed a hand from the steering wheel and pinched Joey's cheek slightly to quite him down. "Tell ya what, how about we play a game?"

"A game? I guess so. What sort of game? Like eye-spy or somethin'?"

Mai laughed and shock her head, "Eye-spy? Joey, are we still little kids? No, I want to get to know you more. The only thing I really know about you is how much you love duelling. So this little game is called 21 questions!

"Eh?" A bewildered Joey asked scratching his head, "how do ya play?"

"Well we ask each other questions and you HAVE to answer it no matter what," Mai noticed that Joey still looked uneasy and added, "don't worry, it's easy! Here I'll start – what's your favourite colour and why?"

"Favourite colour? Hmmm I'd probably have to say… BLUE!"

"And why is that Joey?" Mai asked a slight smile playing on her lips.

"I dunno. I guess that it's because it reminds me of the ocean. I love the ocean, it like makes me think about how things can be so calm and peaceful one minute and wild and angry the next minute. It's kinda like life."

His answer shocked Mai, it was a lot more of an answer than she expected, but she liked the answer she got.

"So now you ask me a question," Mai told Joey.

"Okay. Now since I ain't so creative I'm just going to ask ya the same question – what's your favourite colour and why?"

"Seriously Joey? Have you not realised what colour I wear ALL the time??"

"Alright, alright, so your favourite colour is purple, why is it?"

"It's actually violet! Jeez Joey get your colour spectrum right!" she laughed and pretended to hit him on the head. "Na, I love it because when I was little my dad gave me a teddy bear that was violet. It wasn't the prettiest teddy or anything but I loved it because it was something my father had given me out of love, instead of trying to prove how rich we were."

Joey smiled at this; he never heard Mai talk about her parents much. Maybe this game wasn't such a bad idea after all…

The car made it's way along the road and the two inside happily shared answers to some lighthearted and some serious questions. As Joey thought for a good question he glanced out the window and saw they were travelling down a very familiar street. "Mai!" Joey yelled, "why are we driving down my street?! Were we even going to go anywhere?"

Mai couldn't help but laugh at Joey and replied, "of course not silly! But you can't tell me you didn't have fun? Besides we haven't finished our game yet!"

"Grrr! Got some nerve to trick me like that woman," Joey mumbled as Mai's convertible pulled up onto the park by Joey's house.

"Hun, you know you can't stay mad at me! Now go on and ask me a question."

Joey sat in silence.

"Awww Joey! C'mon, one more to go. Don't leave me hanging!" Mai pouted and Joey turned in his seat to face her.

"Question number 21," he started, "if I kissed you, would you kiss me back?"

"Yes," Mai answered without hesitation.

Joey leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers. Soon enough, the windows started to fog up.

Who knew playing a game where you had to answer questions could be so fun?

_A/N: There it is. I have to say it's alright for 1 in the morning work! I'm sorry but I won't be posting another kiss for a couple of weeks – exams and such yadayada, you see I'm dead if I don't pass! So keep the feedback – good or bad rolling in. I heart you all!_


	14. Kiss 14

_A/N: So I completely forgot about this until I got a email saying I got a review for my fanfic! So I'm baaaack! I do have a slight problem though as I can't remember how to write and also that my Publisher has been deleted from my computer! So I'm writing this on the online document thing. Hope its ok!_

_Also a big thanks for all of the reviewers - especially maijoeylove4eva as it was your review that made me remember about the fic!_

****

**30 Kisses**

**Kiss #14**

"So I was thinking I'd cook you dinner tonight. Whadya say?"

Mai laughed, "Joey, you know ordering pizza doesn't count as cooking right?"

Joey grinned that knucklehead grin of his. "Please, let my fingers do the cooking!" He reached over and picked up the phone and dialed.

_"Yo Mario!" _he shouted into the phone, _"It's Joey here, can ya hook me up with my regular?...Yeah thats the one. Oh and don't forget the extra sauce!... Uh delivery thanks. How much will that be...$25!!! Are you kidding me??!!_

Mai grinned as Joey continued shouting at Mario the pizza guy.

_"Grrr fine. Make it pick up - i'll be there soon."_

"All I wanted was my pizza!" Joey chucked the phone down and sunk back onto the sofa with Mai who glanced at him and smiled again, leaned over and kissed him.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't like it or anything." Joey questioned, his eyes full of surprise.

"Just for being you, Joey."

* * *

_So, there it is. It's short kinda un-original but hey it's another one down._


	15. Kiss 15

_A/N: Yup an update - be proud peeps, be proud._

_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!_

_Dedications: I'm so very thankful for the people who haven't given up on the story even though it has been such a long time. darkrunner, Player Zero, FFNrocks, Artimid, you guys actually rock my socks._

****

**30 Kisses**

**Kiss 15**

_"Hey gorgeous," Joey breathed as he walked over to Mai._

_"Hey. Aren't you meant to be at work?" _

_"They sent me home. Said I was distracted or something," he whispered as he kissed Mai's neck._

_He knew how much she loved that._

_"Distracted? By what?" she joked._

_"Some girl I've been seeing."_

_He planted a kiss on her forehead._

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah. A blonde, tall and real pretty like."_

_"Is it serious?" Mai asked._

_"Maybe," Joey smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and knelt down on one knee._

_"Oh my god," Mai breathed._

_"Mai will you..."_

* * *

Mai jerked awake at the sound of the alarm.

_"What a good dream," _Mai mused as she curled up in the covers.

_"Funny, I've never seen these sheets before... And neither Joey or I has an alarm... What's going on_?" Mai was worried now.

She turned over so she was lying facing the celling. Yet another unfamiliar sight. Mai squinted, she must be imagining things.

Just when she was calming down, a grunt came from the other side of the bed. Mai gasped and shifted so she was facing the unfamiliar man that lay next to her. She quickly glanced to the ground where her clothes were strewn everywhere. The man grunted again and put his arm around her waist..

Mai sighed, "What have I done??!"

A single tear trickled down her face.

* * *

_A/N: Oh do you get it! First part was a dream! But oh no! What has Mai done?? What on earth will happen next????? Stay tuned!!_


	16. Kiss 16

**_A/N:_ _So this took a while but to be honest, I didn't really have an idea of where I was going with the last kiss! And yes, as if you havn't, noticed this part of the fic is a continum(spelling??) from the last kiss. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**_Reviewers: Hugs and kisses to the people who reviewed!!_**

****

**30 Kisses**

**Kiss #16**

_Previously... Mai gasped and shifted so she was facing the unfamiliar man that lay next to her. She quickly glanced to the ground where her clothes were strewn everywhere. The man grunted again and put his arm around her waist.._

_Mai sighed, "What have I done??!"_

_A single tear trickled down her face..._

_

* * *

_

She pulled of the arm that had encircled her waist and focused her attention once again to the alarm clock.

10.23 am

Crap. Mai had to meet Joey in exactly 37 minutes for breakfast. It would be obvious that something was wrong if she didn't show. Mai silently slipped out of the bed, gathered up her clothes and got changed. A million thoughts rushed through her mind but most importantly_, "Do I tell him?"_

She had been cheated on before - hell she herself had cheated before this - and if it was her she would want to know. Rather find out from the cheater than someone else. When she did cheat (god that made her sound like a little slut) then she would tell her current partner that she did. And she never really worried about it. Mai the Emotionally Detatched Valentine - that was her.

But... it was different now, Joey was different. Mai saddened as she thought of Joey's face if she told him, a mixture of anger, confusion but most of all sadness and disapointment. She would be exactly the same though. Well maybe not. If Joey had been cheating on her, she would be devastated.

Why, oh why did she do this?

Wait, why was she still _here? _In strange man's house?

Quietly opening the door, she crept out into the corridor.

_"Now, door... door, where's the door?... Aha!" _

Mai briskly steped towards the door, reached out to the doorknob, twisted it, pulled it open and was meet face to face with... Joey?

_"What is he doing here?"_

"Hey Mai!" he leaned forward and kissed her briefly on the lips. "I missed you last night."

"Uh... I missed you too. What are you doing here?" Mai replied, trying to stay calm.

"Well turns out my cousin Ritchie has just moved here! I havn't seen him in ages so I thought I'd catch up with him before our breakfast."

"Oh. Wow. Thats unexpected... great news. Yeah, I have to go."

"What? Wait, why are _you_ here?"

"I..." Mai was cut off by a voice coming from behind her,

"You forgot your bracelet sweetheart," the voice said and the owner kissed her on the neck.

Mai turned around to face this mystery man and was shocked to find he had the same eyes as Joey. She turned back and stared at Joey, a look of confusion evident on his face. He asked uncetainly,

"What's going on?"

* * *

**_A/N: Ohh so the guy is Joey's cousin??!!! The drama, the hurt, the pain... will all be dealt with next time! _**

**_Reviews are welcomed but not compulsary : _**

****


	17. Kiss 17

**_A/N: Update at last!!! Wa-hoo. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own no more than K-Fed_**

**_Reviewers: Are my sunshine and make me happy when sky's are grey!_**

**_and now..._**

****

**30 Kisses**

****

**Kiss #17**

****

_Previously..._

_"What? Wait, why are you here?"_

_"I..." Mai was cut off by a voice coming from behind her,_

_"You forgot your bracelet sweetheart," the voice said and the owner kissed her on the neck._

_Mai turned around to face this mystery man and was shocked to find he had the same eyes as Joey. She turned back and stared at Joey, a look of confusion evident on his face. He asked uncetainly,_

_"What's going on?"_**

* * *

**

"What's going on?" his voice was more sure and steady than before but none the less still confused.

"I... I'm not sure," Mai answered, her breathing rapid and uneven.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that? You just happen to be here, right? And he," Joey pointed at the man still lingering in the shadows, "just happens to live in this house, just happens to have your bracelet and smells of your perfume? That's the one I brought you right? Well at least I know it's been put to good use," he gave a bitter laugh.

_"Oh God, Oh God" _she thought.

"Ya know," he continued, "Everyone always warned me about going out with someone who was way prettier than me, said that there'd come a day when someone better came along and you'd go for him instead. Got bored of me did you? Decided to upgrade to Wheeler version 2.0?"

"No..." Mai croaked, "It's not like that at all..."

Joey cut her off, "Well what is it like Mai? Huh? Answer me that. Was I just some fling to pass the time?" his eyes became more filled with anger and hurt with each passing word.

"No! I'd never do that to you! I'd never hurt you!"

"More lies spilling out of your mouth eh? Well you can finally get rid of me cause we are **through**!"

Joey turned to walk away and all of Mai's common sense left at once, she shouted "Joey I love you!" and rushed at him, forcing her lips upon his, begging him to forgive her. She loosened her grip on him and relaxed her lips, slowly drawing back her head to stare at him - eye to eye.

And she believed it would be alright, that Joey would forgive her for what she had done. His eyes softened, the hot lava of anger burned away and the sting of pain being swallowed up. She imagined him saying _"I love you too_" and that everything would be fine.

Joey broke the gaze and stared at a point somewhere between Mai's shoulders and neck. She waited with baited breathe for what he would say, what he would do.

"I **never** want to see you again," and with that he meet Mai's eyes once more, gave her a look of pure disgust, turned on the spot and walked away.

* * *

**_A/N: Hmm Joey's kinda out of character here ain't he? Well angry!Joey is back! What do you think? And of course this is NOT the end for Joey and Mai... in fact it's only really the beginning..._**

****

****


	18. Kiss 18

**30 Kisses**

_**A/N: Wahoo back in action!! Firstly, I just want to thank reviewers:**_

_**Player Zero: glad you liked! **_

_**darkrunner: Ahahaha!! I love keeping you in suspense... Maybe you'll find out some answers soon...**_

_**Artmid: Awww I'm soo glad you liked it! Your reviews always make me smile. And soon we will find out what really happened to Mai...**_

_**And now... on with the story**_

**Kiss #18**

Crap. That's what was. There was seriously _nothing _on television. Granted, it was three o'clock in the morning but surely that exta money Joey had saved up for cable will prove it's worth. He flicked through the channels once more but alas the same pathetic shows and informercials were still invading the screen.

Joey sighed and heaved his feet upwards so they were resting on the coffee table which was half burried underneath piles of pizza boxes, dirty socks and beer bottles.

This was the fourth consecutive time Joey had pulled an all nighter. Every time he closed his eyes to rest, all he could see was pictures of Mai and Ritchie being _together. _It disgusted him so much he gag.

His bleary blood shot eyes scanned the screen, still searching through the channels to find something to entertain him. Joey was just about to put on a DVD when he saw _her_ on the news. At first, Joey just thought it was his mind playing tricks on him but there she was.

He pointed the remote at the screen and turned up the volume just in time to catch the reporter saying _"... a young woman, age 24 has recently been viciously assaulted inside an apartment near the Domino Arcade. Neighbors reported hearing signs of a fight and struggle and police arrived at the scene to find a heavily beaten female body. Police are not sure who the attacker is but they are led to believe that it is the same man who has taken to spiking unsuspecting females drinks in local clubs... The victim has been rushed to Domino hospital where..." _

Joey snapped the T.V off, threw on a jacket, grabbed his keys and headed out to the hospital.

* * *

He ran into the hospital and pushed himself to the front of the admissions desk.

"Mai... I'm looking for Mai Valentine," Joey panted to the receptionist.

"Oh, um..." the woman started slightly shocked at the dispair in the young mans voice. "Errr... 2nd floor in the ICU... it's the first door down on the left," she replied after shuffling through some paper.

He walked briskly over to the elevator jabbed the buttons and waited about five seconds before he decided he was wasting to much time. Joey sprinted to the stairs, climbing them two at a time until he reached the second floor. He skidded down the corridor and pushed through the first door on the left, searching desperatley through the sea of doctors and nurses which occupied the room.

"Excuse me sir," one particular burly doctor drawled, "This is strictly authorised personal and family members only. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No, she _is _my family. You gotta let me see her." Without waiting for comfirmation, Joey pushed himself through until he reached the gurney that Mai lay upon. Her hair was spread messily about her shoulders, sweat dripped from her forehead but yet her face was so pale.

Joey brushed hair away from her face and mouth and softly kissed her on the forehead. He reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. He squeezed harder and harder until he heard the sharp in-take of breathe and looked to find her eyelids fluttering open, "Joey..." she whispered hoarsely.

"It's okay. I'm here... It's okay.."

* * *

_**A/N:**__** Oh my gosh!! What happened to Mai?? Next time we hear her side of the story. So guys, I'm going to Thailand next week - YAY 0 - and I will try and get one maybe two more chapters up depending on how many reviews I get hint hint**_

_**Stay cool!**_


	19. Kiss 19

____

A/N:

Ah! Can't believe how badly I have neglected this fic! I am so sorry! I must admit that I am not particularly a fan of Yu-gi-oh anymore but I will soldier on with this story no matter how long it takes! 

Ah! Can't believe how badly I have neglected this fic! I am so sorry! I must admit that I am not particularly a fan of Yu-gi-oh anymore but I will soldier on with this story no matter how long it takes!

_Reviewers: Since I am such a horrible updater, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to all those who have reviewed so far: Hoshi-Naito, Kou Haruko, x-PoisonousKisses-x, Peach Wookiee, ChibiZango, Dani Meows, 5animefan, Player Zero, dark runner, Ylenia, Larid, FFNrocks, maijoeylove4eva, Orc hero, EvilAnimeGirl, kaibaslilgal92, Catianna, Kayla, RockStarGoddess, Waffles4eva, Liviana Seto, Inspector Jessica Fox, possessed by the anime, Priestess Mana, Maiden Girl, J.G the Gamer, Jess, NepthysAmaya and theanimequeen. Extra special mention to those who reviewed more than once!! Honestly, everyone who reviewed, read and even favourited this story is the reason I am still writing! Thank-you :)_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own :(_

**30 Kisses**

**Kiss #19**

Everywhere ached. Parts of her body that she didn't even know existed were painfully sending beating jolts through her body. Her brain begged her to fall back into the darkness of an unfeeling sleep but her mind told her to wake up. A warm hand encircled around her own, entwining hers and the strangers fingers together. Though there wasn't really anything strange about their touch. It was familiar... it made her feel safe and secure. Someone was looking out for her.

A voice that presumably belonged to the person with the hand, drifted out across the darkness. "It's okay. I'm here... It's okay.." She tried to sound out his name but all that came out was incoherent mumbling. Mai summoned the strength to wrench open her eyes and she caught sight of a bleary, out of focus, Joey Wheeler.

Giving him a weak smile she managed to stutter out "you're here," and then her eyes clamped shut again.

The effect was instantaneous. The moment her eyes shut, images flashed across her mind like on a movie screen.

It was her at the Mermaid bar downtown having a quick pick me up. A strange man lurked in the shadows and unbeknown to Mai, popped a little pill into the blonde's drink when her back was turned.

The scene transformed into the outside of the bar where the stranger was convincing, well more like forcing her to go home with him. She could remember her mind being hazy at this point and when he pulled her into the cab she could remember no more.

The next morning. Something was wrong. She had no idea where she was and even more worrying was the fact that the man next to her was not Joey.

The previous picture disintegrated and Joey's face swam into the screen. He was... so sad. So heartbroken. Mai recalled the sound in her eardrums as her own heart shattered when he said he never wanted to see her again. That honestly felt like the end to her. As Joey turned his back on her Mai teared down the corridor towards the cause of all this. Ritchie Wheeler.  
"You!" she screamed as she banged her fists against his chest. "What do you do?! Prey on innocent women to get them into bed and rip apart the best thing that has ever happened to them?!" she aimed a kick at his knee as hot, angry tears escaped, trickling down her face.

"You were begging for it you little slut!" he roared, advancing towards Mai, backing her into a corner. "Girls like you always want it and I give it to them. So what if I have to drug them in the process? We both get what we want and I don't have to endure them talking or making a fuss."

"You're sick!" Mai hollered. "A disgusting pervert!" she jabbed a finger at his chest, "I'm going straight to the police. Move aside."

She tried pushing him out of her path but he stood staunch. "Oh I don't think there will be any need for that," he smirked darkly and moved menacingly towards her and the next thing she knew was black.

Her eyes flicked open as quickly as if someone had jolted her. Mai glanced around the room and the instant she caught sight of Joey, burst into tears.

His hand gently trailed over her face, wiping tears away, "it's okay," he told her. "You're safe. I'm here."

This only made Mai dissolve into more tears. "No it's not!" she sobbed. "I...and he... and it was all my fault!... And I hurt you." she added ruefully.

Joey hushed her. "Shhhhhh. Tell me later. It hurts me more knowing you're in pain. Just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," he murmured whilst stroking her hair back from her tear streaked face. His action's calmed my greatly.

"You – you promise?" she asked shakily.

Joey picked up her hand and kissed it gently as if afraid of hurting her.

"Promise"

* * *

_A/N: Lets hope I'm back in business! Can't say the spelling etc was checked that throughly but I hope that was ok! I'm trying to get back into the swing on things. Tell me how I went? :)_


	20. Kiss 20

_**A/N:** Hehe remember last time I said I was over Yu-Gi-Oh? Well I've spent the last 3 hours reading Yu-Gi-Oh and Joey/Mai fics and I fell back in love again! Awww so happy  
Anyway, this is a fluffy litte piece hope you like!  
**Reviewers:** Peach Wookiee, darkrunner, Player Zero, x-PoisonousKisses-x, blackm00n 5, thanks for sticking with this story!_

_  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own and as the wise Mark Twain once said "Write without pay until someone offers to pay." which is exactly what I plan to do :)_

**Thirty Kisses**

**Kiss #20**

"Mmm," she sighed.  
The fluffy velvet pillows had never been such a comfort before and Mai snuggled her head in whilst pulling the blanket up under her chin, the fabric tickling the ridge of her nose.

Sure, her apartment was a bit... extravagant. But it was familiar and comforted her and when you had just experienced twenty four hours from hell, comfort was exactly what was needed.  
"_Yeah," _she thought_. "Being drugged, practically raped, getting dumped by the love of your life, getting assaulted and being hospitalized isn't exactly anyone's picture of a perfect day," _and she laughed despite how very unfunny the situation was.

Well, things were a bit better.

The police had caught the low-life scum that was Ritchie Wheeler and he was hopefully being carted off to jail at this moment. She had been discharged from the hospital, the doctor deeming that rest was all that was needed.

But Joey... She didn't know where she stood with him. He was there when she woke up, like he'd promised, but then she was whisked away by the police to issue her statement and he disappeared from view.  
"_Maybe he realized how weak I am,"_ she thought. _"If I hadn't been stupid enough to leave my drink out... This is all my fault really. I f I had just..."_

But before her self abuse could continue any further, the jingle of keys carried across the room followed by the click of a lock.  
Her body stiffened.  
Who was it?

Her first thought was Ritchie but no, that was impossible.

Or was it?

Mai's breathing became ragged and she tried to control it so she could hear what was going on outside the walls of her bedroom.

A brisk thump echoed around the apartment followed by an exclamation of "Shit!" in a familiar nasal tone.  
She breathed a sigh of relief but then her body tensed up again as she turned and faced the wall opposite the door.  
It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Joey, hell she wanted to talk to him so much it hurt. But what would he say to her?  
"_Probably here to tell me it's completely over. Wouldn't blame him."_ Mai thought bitterly. She knew this would come but she was simply too tired to deal with something as hard as this.

No.

Better to feign sleep then cope with heartache.

The door was lightly pushed open and a chink of light entered the room, falling across the bed. The sound of soft, scuffing footsteps reached Mai's alert ears then she felt the covers being eased down on the other side of the bed. He slid smoothly in and shuffled over to her. Strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her softly towards a muscular torso so she was being spooned lightly. The body behind her brought considerably more warmth then the blankets could provide and she just melted in his arms.  
Warm breath danced across the back of her neck as he leaned in and kissed the top of her head in what could only be described in a truly loving way.

He obviously thought she was still asleep but that was no bother to her. Mai was perfectly content lying in his arms.  
His hand gently pulled blonde hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear and he whispered to her,

"I love you."

* * *

_**A/N:** One, two, three: AWWWW!! Yup, that is the first time Joey has said "I love you" to Mai, even though he doesn't know she's awake! Hope you liked it guys!_


	21. Kiss 21

**

* * *

******

A/N

Yup another one at last! Everytime I come on fanfiction I get distracted and end up just reading fics and not doing anything else! But here we go!

**Reviewers** Peach Wookie, Player Zero, darkrunner - thanks!! And also to those who favorited - it's okay to review as well! Please?

**Disclaimer** Nope, still not mine.

**Thirty Kisses**

**Kiss #21**

The curtains had been parted slightly to allow a picturesque chink of light to fall across the bed containing Mai Valentine. What with the mythical glow cast upon her by the light and the way her blonde hair was splayed out on the pillow her head was resting on in a way that looked like a halo, she looked like some sort of angel.

Truth be told, Mai was feeling rather fantastic.

She awoke from her best night's sleep ever to be greeted by a man holding a tray of her favorite breakfast morsels, teamed artistically with a vase of daffodils by the side of her plate. Propping herself up on the pillows, she beckoned him over and he approached the bed sheepishly.

Mai surveyed the tray and was pleased to find a bowl of her favorite organic muesli topped with banana and a sprinkle of brown sugar.

She grinned up at him and swooned, "This is perfect Joey!"

"Ah, but there is more to come!" Joey cried dramatically, "Your pancakes are being prepared as we speak your majesty." And with that he bowed rather ineloquently and backed out of the bedroom disappearing into the kitchen.

The grin couldn't leave her face. Even the more than disturbing bangs issuing from the kitchen and the thought of how much of a mess he would make wouldn't puncture Mai's good mood. She picked up the spoon on the side of the bowl and began to eat her muesli rather daintily. The aroma of the daffodils was now wafting around the room and the smell played with Mai's nostrils soothingly.

She sighed contentedly, Joey was just too cute.  
She was so lucky to have him. And as strange as it sounded to Mai, he seemed to want _her. _She didn't believe anyone would, but he had said he loved her.

Her brow furrowed in thought as she frowned. It wasn't that she didn't want him to say that to her – god no. But what was she meant to say back? Having supposedly been 'sleeping' at the time she wasn't technically meant to know he had said that. But something like that couldn't remain a secret. Mai had said she loved him once before but that was under completely different circumstances and he was probably too angry to even remember her saying so.  
Mai had come to terms long ago with the fact that she was in love with Joey Wheeler. At first she denied it, then was angry but finally she accepted it and reveled in the idea of love. Many times Mai had come close to saying it to him but the fear of rejection stopped her.

The biggest bang yet came from the kitchen and Mai cocked her head to the left quizzically. She might as well save Joey from burning himself instead of pondering the mysteries of love. Grabbing her dressing gown and tying it lazily, she padded across the hall to the kitchen and was meet by quite possibly the most comical scenario ever.

Joey was standing over the stove shooting daggers at the pathetic attempt at a pancake that lay burnt to a crisp in a pan. His eyebrows were blackened as though they to had been burnt and he had some how managed to get the pancake mix all through his hair and on his face.

Mai burst out laughing as Joey became even more aggravated and started cursing the pancake. He brought his hand down in a fist on top of the pans handle which promptly catapulted the black pancake up into Joey's face. He staggered backwards and tripped over air, landing on his tail bone. Mai was in hysterics by now and walked briskly over to Joey and still chuckling, crouched down in front of him. She stopped laughing and peeled the pancake off him. Cupping his face in her hands, she gently kissed his forehead, then nose before trailing down and finding his lips. She kissed him fiercely, hands gripping either side of his face, tongues locked in a passionate fight. Pulling away ever so softly, she titled his face so their eyes were squared, and then she said it.

"Just so you know, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N** Hehehe Joey is funny! Such a lovable buffon. Anyway I think I will actually get my act together and finish this fic! Just a question for you guys - do you think I should end it with Joey and Mai as old people? Or leave them at the same age? If you get what I mean.

Oh! And also I made a Joey/Mai AMV (anime music video) over at youtube! Check it out here -

/watch?vAahZwj-B98

Thanks!


	22. Kiss 22

**_A.N: Wow! I signed onto my fanfiction account for the first time in a LONG time and realise I haven't finished! I know how frustrating it is when you are reading a fic and that happens so I am going to see this out. I must admit, I do not watch the show anymore - I still love Joey and Mai but have unfortunately grown out of Yu-Gi-Oh so please forgive me if they are out of character or any of the like. I hope you enjoy!_**

_**Thirty Kisses**_

**Kiss #22**

"Joey have you seen my top?" Mai shouts from the bedroom, tossing numerous items of clothing over her head.

Joey gulps down the rest of his cereal before yelling back, "Which one?"

"The purple one."

"Oh _that _one! I mean you only own like one purple thing don't you? I know _exactly _what you're talking about." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

She stalks out into the kitchen and throws a dirty sock at him. "For your information, Wheeler, I do only have one purple top – the rest are violet." Joey rolls his eyes. "Damn, I think it's at my apartment. Urgh I don't want to go all the way over there."

"Don't," he suggests.

"I want that top and besides, all the rest are dirty. I guess I'll go now..." She says unwillingly, as she looks out the window to the rainy and cold street.

Joey walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "Don't go."

"I have to," she sighs. "There's other stuff to do back there too. It's just so annoying going back and forth."

"Well, what if you didn't have to?" She frowns as he watches her reflection in the mirror. "What if all your stuff was in one place?" He continues, "and what if my stuff was all in that place too?" She is still frowning. "What if we moved in together?"

It was an awfully big step to take – Mai never shared a place with anyone. Even when she was a kid she practically had the house to herself, her parents were rarely there. She had never taken this step with any guy before but then again, Joey wasn't just any guy. She twists in his arms to face him. He tries to read her expression and opens his mouth to say something but Mai silences him by holding up her hand. "We would live in my apartment. You have to make the bed and make sure that the toilet seat is not left up," she pauses. "And that ugly thing is not coming with you," she gestures towards a rather ugly painting given to Joey by Tristan who had painted it for his 'art' class –otherwise known as the 'suck up to Serenity by being creative and sensitive' class.

Joey grins, "Are you saying yes?" Mai nods sheepishly. Joey raises a fist in triumph and dips his head to kiss her, lightly brushing his lips against hers. Mai hugs him tight, trying to contain her glee. It was a big step – huge step in Mai's book – but, it just felt so _right. _And besides, he has a really nice television.


	23. Kiss 23

_**Thirty Kisses**_

**Kiss #23**

A mop of hair could be seen half emerged in the open fridge as Joey Wheeler set about having a quick gulp of milk from the bottle. He grinned at the look on Mai's face if she knew what he was doing.

He stumbled forwards, rather blindly as he hadn't thought to turn on the lights. Just as he was nearing the bedroom door, he tripped on a fluffy, soft object on the ground. Joey brought a finger to his lips and proclaimed loudly "Shhhhhhuuuuush!"

If one had not worked it out by now, Joseph Wheeler has had a bit to drink. In fact, it would be fair to say that Joseph Wheeler had too much to drink.

Wobbling slightly, he leaned down to inspect the object that had unfairly tripped him and caused a commotion.

It was a pillow. Next to it was a blanket.

Intoxicated as Joey was, it did not take him long to put two and two together; Mai had kicked him out of the bedroom. She often did after a fight or when he had done something that had especially irked her (for lack of a nicer word.) Nonetheless, Joey's confidence was sky high due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed and he busted his way into the bedroom, scooping up the pillow on the way.

He could tell by the unmoving lump on the other side of the bed that she was awake – she wasn't exactly a still sleeper. He lay down and nuzzled her neck and a hand quickly swatted at his face. "Didn't you see the pillow outside?" she remarks waspishly to which he replies by leaning over her and grinning. She glares at him. "You're drunk."

"Well, maybe a little."

"You said one quick drink – 'I'll be home by nine'" Mai recalled what he had told her in a ridiculously exaggerated Brooklyn accent. "It's one o'clock."

"So it is!" Joey laughed but immediately assumed a sombre expression once he caught the murderous look on her face. "It was for a good reason though -"

"Oh yes," Mai interjected, "Happy hour? Or was that brunette girl serving tonight? You know, the one with the big -"

"- Duke's getting married!"

She forgot she was angry and excitedly exclaimed, "What? Oh my gosh, when? How?"

"He just told me he was gonna ask her – told me not to tell anybody though but when have I ever been able to keep a secret from you?" Despite her willpower, she felt herself softening. Sensing her weakness, he leaned over and kissed her full. Mai quickly pushed him away. "Aww are you still mad at me?"

She laughs at the wounded puppy expression, "No, it's just, your breath is really hideous."


	24. Kiss 24

_**Thirty Kisses**_

_**Kiss #24**_

To be frank, the only reason Joey attended weddings was for the open bar and hilarity of speeches from drunken uncles. Usually, he just skipped the ceremony and went to the reception.

Today, however, was an exception to the norm. Though he still wasn't particularly fond of weddings, he was attending one – all the way through. He even had some responsibilities. None of which he had taken on fondly except for that of organising the bachelor party. It wasn't like he was the best man or anything so technically he wasn't expected to do much. Hell, Joey thought he had done well enough to put on this ridiculous monkey suit. He squirmed uncomfortably and attempted to loosen the black bow tie he had been forced to wear.

Tristan, also in the bridal party, nudged him and whispered in his ear, "$10 Duke's going to faint." Joey raised his eyebrow and surveyed the groom who was starring anxiously down the aisle. True, he did look rather sick but Joey thought more green than pale.

"Nah, I got my money on him throwing up." The two grooms-men chuckled, earning a disapproving look from Duke's best man and Yu-Gi on their other side. The groom himself cleared his throat – no vomit or fainting involved – and from somewhere, music started and the wedding procession began making its way down the aisle. A soft, but distinct, trumpeting sound of a nose being blown came from the front row. Joey grinned at Mai, who rolled her eyes and had pulled out a tissue to hand to Téa. He and Mai had joked earlier about how she would have to be on blubber patrol.

The swivel of heads in the audience signalled the arrival of the bride. "Lucky Duke," Tristan whispered. She looked really pretty, Joey thought. She had just made her way past the front row where Téa was now in full hysterics and Mai, having given up on trying to calm her down, as gazing at the bride and groom, smiling widely. She caught his look and beamed up at him.

And then it hit Joey. He wanted this for them. He wanted to be up there with Mai, getting married. He had been through the stage where the mere thought of marriage would have freaked him out completely but now it seems he couldn't think of anything else but them standing up there, everyone thinking _he _was the lucky one, them having their first kiss as husband and wife.

He barely noticed what was going on in front of him – Duke stumbling over his vows, being nervous for probably the first time in his life. He was only dimly aware of clapping and cheers as the couple kissed. He looked at her again; tears were shinning on her face. She caught him smirking and gave him the middle finger. And he knew, she was the one.


	25. Kiss 25

_**Thirty Kisses**_

_**Kiss #25**_

Mai Valentine raised her shoulders, tilting her head to the side and shrugged with an apologetic expression on her face.

Joey Wheeler stared at her, a hurt and bewildered expression on his face. "What?" He said.

"I'm sorry, Joey. I just don't really believe in marriage." She attempted a smile which turned out to be more of a grimace.

"What?" He repeated. "What? How can you not believe in marriage? Look Mai, you don't needa make stuff up you can just give it to me straight if..." his voice broke, "...if you wanna break up. Just tell me." He swallowed hard.

She could literally feel his heart, and therefore her heart, breaking. "Oh, no honey, no." She said as she knelt down beside him. Joey still looked dejected. Mai put a hand on his face, directing it toward her. "Listen kid, I love you. I love you more than I love duelling. More than I love shoes. I love you more than _myself._" Despite himself, Joey grinned. "But marriage," she continued, "I just don't... I mean, what's the point? We already have each other - what more do we need? I just don't see how it will change anything. And... And how many marriages last these days? Look at your parents. Look at Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston! I'm just saying that I don't need a big ring to prove how much you love me because I know, I really do." She leant forward and kissed his cheek.

Joey still looked a bit confused. "Will you ever changed your mind? I mean, I got ya this nice ring and everything..."

She took his hand and stood up, pulling him with her. "Maybe."

"When?"

"When I'm ready. When I've done everything I want to do."

"When you're ready?"

She smiled and kissed his other cheek. "When I'm ready."


	26. Kiss 26

_**Thirty Kisses**_

_**Kiss #26**_

You would never have thought that Mai Valentine would be a big sap on the inside. She was tough, cool, biting Mai Valentine. However, when confronted with a pet shop full of baby animals, she turned into a big sack of "Awwwwww!"

"Joey! Joey! Look at this one!" She held up a chocolate brown Labrador who was squirming and yelping.

"Nyeh? I thought you said you wanted a cat?"

"But it's so cute! And erm... I kind of already bought it."

"What?" He exclaimed as Mai grinned guiltily at him. "Ah you're lucky it's so cute," he conceded, taking the puppy from Mai and bringing it up to his face, "Isn't she lucky you're so cute!" He cooed to the puppy in a baby voice. Mai laughed.

"Very macho, Joseph!"

After purchasing a dog bed, a lead, collar and dog food. Joey, Mai and the news addition left the pet shop and returned home. They squabbled over names for the puppy – a boy – on the journey back and once inside the house, Mai began fixing lunch while Joey took the pup outside. The dog came bounding inside and Joey followed, running to keep up with it. Mai began chasing the puppy in the other direction, making it change paths so quickly it ran into the sofa. She laughed and scooped him up. "The dog food's on the table."

"Eh?" Joey said, inspecting the food. "You're giving the dog a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"No that's for you!"

"Very funny, Missy." He scowled, dropping down on the couch.

"So," she said, sitting down beside him. "Aren't you going to ask me why I changed my mind from getting a cat?"

"Why?" He asked, shoving his face full of food.

"Disgusting. Anyway, I thought we could use the extra security. You, know this little one could be our guard dog." Joey raised his eyebrow as the dog ran into the sofa again. "And," Mai continued, her voice quavering slightly "I've heard that dogs are better with children than cats."

Joey scoffed. "What d'you care about that for? You don't know any kids apart from..." He trailed off at the meaningful look Mai was giving him. "You... You're not talking about Yu-Gi and Téa's kid are you?" She shook her head slowly, reached forward and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. "You...You? Me? Us?" He stuttered. This time she nodded, eyes full of meaning. Joey found he couldn't speak and could only stare disbelievingly, but happily at his hands.

"We're having a baby," she smiled and Joey looked up to find tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Suddenly they were both laughing and crying at the same time. Joey pulled them both so they were standing and kissed with more intensity than perhaps he ever had, his hands still on her stomach, the puppy yapping at their heels.


	27. Kiss 27

_**Thirty Kisses**_

_**Kiss #27**_

"Joseph Wheeler!" An angry voice echoed throughout the room. "I. Hate. You." Joey looked embarrassedly around the room, grimacing at the other people in their company.

"It's okay Mai, it's going to be alright."

"It better be," her voice thundered across the room again, "because YOU did this to me! It damn well better be alright otherwise YOU are going to do it for me! As soon as we get out of this damn place I am going to give you a kick right in the - "

"- Mai, take a deep breath and try and calm yourself," said the head nurse, sounding slightly exasperated. "You can do this. Why don't you take her hand?" The nurse asked Joey.

He nervously took hold of her hand, handling it as if it were a grenade. Mai grasped it fiercely and hissed so only he could hear, "If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" She tightened her grip even more so her long, perfectly maintained nails were digging into her skin.

"Push, Mai!" Said the nurse.

Just as Joey thought he would lose his hand due to lack of blood circulation, the grip on his hand slackened as a cry pierced the air. The nurse smiled up at him and held up a wriggling, rather disgusting looking lump that was covered in blood and other unpleasant things. She carried it over to a basin and began to gently wash the baby. For a while, the only noise was the gentle running of water and Mai's heaving breaths. The nurse beckoned Joey over as she carefully dried the baby off before wrapping it in a blanket.

"This is your baby girl," she said. Joey looked down, she definitely wasn't disgusting any more. The nurse slowly backed out of the room but Joey barely noticed – he was too transfixed. Looking down at her – his daughter – he suddenly knew what love at first sight meant. She was more beautiful than words could describe and he loved her, instantly, more than he could profess.

He walked slowly towards the bed, never taking his eyes off her until he reached the centre of the room where he gently transferred _their_ daughter into Mai's arms. She was just as transfixed as he and Joey's heart swelled as the baby reached out and clutched to one of his fingers. He used his other hand to brush a few stray hairs away from Mai's face and leant down to kiss her forehead. She moved her head so that his lips met hers instead and lingered there.

As they stayed like that – their foreheads pressed together, the baby cradled in her mother's arms, clutching her father's fingers – Joey realised that his whole world was right here and he would do anything for his girls. The honesty of this thought didn't scare him as it once might have but rather made his heart feel it might explode with love, happiness and contentedness – it was all he had ever hoped for and more.

_**A.N: Sorry about the cheese! And also about the formatting! I'm having issues with fanfic... Anyway, I hope some people are appreciating these - do let me know if they're terrible too haha. The last (!) ones will be up in a few days :)**_


	28. Kiss 28

_**A/N: **__Wow! I wasn't expecting anyone to even read let alone both to review so thank you to all! Here's another one for you :)_

_**Thirty Kisses**_

_**Kiss #28**_

"Look, this is just taking much longer than I expected, okay? It's not like I want to be away any longer, it's just some dates got mixed up and they want us to add an extra few days into the tour. I'll be back real soon, I promise."

Mai sighed. "Look, Joseph I am not into this whole 'good wife stays at home while husband brings home the bacon' blahblah. So you better be back soon. I'm feeling a bit pathetic."

"Pathetic?" His voice sounded even more nasal on the phone. "I'm in Las Vegas and I'm sitting here on the phone talking on the phone to you! Don't talk to me about pathetic."

"Fine." She said, her voice dangerously high. "Fine. Don't bother talking to me if it's such a waste of time. Go out and have fun."

"No, Mai, c'mon you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just... It's really hard being away. Everyone's making fun of me because I've been so pathetic." She could hear him snorting derisively on the other end of the phone. It has been hard. Joey was away on some sort of 'Duel Legends' tour. Mai was happy for him finally getting the recognition he deserved but sometimes she just missed him so much that it was hard to be _too _happy. Since officially becoming a couple, Mai couldn't recall a day that they hadn't seen each other so these few weeks – well, they could have been months or years really - felt like eternity.

"Well, I better go," Mai sighed reluctantly. She had a meeting with some digi-duel consultants tomorrow morning who were head hunting her to work for their company.

"Knock 'em dead tomorrow, kid. Hey listen, put my girl on the phone will ya?"

"Who you calling kid, huh?" She chuckled as she beckoned her daughter towards her. Addressing her actual kid now, Mai told her, "Now, remember there is no need to yell into the phone, okay?" The three year old – three and three quarters in the her own words - nodded her head enthusiastically before snatching the phone from her mother and holding it up to her face with a supreme look of superiority about her. The little one seemed to have inherited her mother's arrogance and father's obliviousness – not exactly a winning combination Mai thought, but they would cross that hurdle when need be.

She was giggling and after a few minutes of convoluted conversation which Mai was willing to bet neither party understood, she said, "Okay, Daddy. I'll do that for you." She then banged the phone down noisily and crossed to Mai and exclaimed, "Daddy told me to give this to you." She then placed her small hands on Mai's face, her sticky fingers clutching her cheeks and kissed her fully on the lips. "That's from Daddy," she reminded her mother.

A smile crept across Mai's face, she suddenly felt a lot happier than she had been ten minutes ago. "C'mon monkey, it's time for bed," she said, scooping her daughter up in her arms. As she stroked her unruly hair – so reminiscent of her father's, Mai realised that a part of Joey would always be here with her. And even though it wasn't exactly the same as having him here, this part would keep her going – and keep her hands more than full – for the time being.

* * *

**_A/N: Tried to incorporate some duel mentions in here and here is an issue I thought you guys could help me out with - you may have noticed that I didn't actually say kid's name is because I couldn't decide on one! Any ideas? Thanks for reading! Only two left to go :O_**


	29. Kiss 29

**_A.N: HUGE thanks to all those who have reviewed and especially those who gave name suggestions! One of Ylenia's was the winner - although I did toss up Peach Wookie's suggestion for a while but I picked the name I did because it suits, is pretty and also pays homage to my love of Glee!  
_**

_**Thirty Kisses**_

_**Kiss #29**_

The television flicked on and then off.

A book was opened, flicked through then slammed shut.

Bottles tinkled in the refrigerator as the door opened then closed.

The television was turned on again.

Mai peered amusedly from behind her laptop as Joey Wheeler paced around the lounge, sometimes venturing into the kitchen. It was only when he made his way to the window and leered at the street outside, literally pushing his face against the window, that Mai decided to say something; "She said she would be back at 9.30, Joseph. It is now 9.24."

He turned his head to look at her so quickly his neck cricked. Massage it, he snapped at her, "We don't know a thing about that boy. I didn't like the look of him -"

"Big surprise," Mai muttered.

"- he could be a drug addict or a gang member or a rapist or a murder... Oh my god, he's all of those things isn't he! We have to call the police."

Mai couldn't help but laugh as she stood up and walked over to the window next to him. "Call the police and tell them we have an overly paranoid and protective father on the loose? Listen, he's sixteen and you scared him half to death when you answered the door – anyone who is scared by you is hardly a threat." Joey scowled. "And don't you trust Quinn's judgement? C'mon, you remember what it was like to be young – don't you remember our dates and how much fun they were?"

Joey puffed out his chest, "Yes, I certainly _do _remember which is why I am so worried about our daughter!" He defiantly returned to his surveillance of the street from the window.

Mai leaned into Joey's side and whispered, "You know, my mind is a little hazy – maybe it needs a little refresher of _exactly_ what our dates were like..." She trailed her hot breath over Joey's neck before pulling his face towards hers and capturing his lips. She felt him melting into the kiss before the slamming of a car door from the street made him jerk his face away.

"Oh my God, it's the police isn't it? Come to tell us our daughter has been chopped into a billion pieces by a sixteen year old madman?"

"Shut up, get a grip. Oh! It's them! No, we are not watching this." But despite Mai's claim, neither parent left the window, instead watching her daughter and her date. The boy walked Quinn to the mailbox and the two stood talking for a few moments. The boy awkwardly moved forward and kissed her on the cheek and they both grinned shyly at each other before each moving opposite ways and waving goodbye to one another. "See?" Mai questioned as the front door opened.

"Well, I guess he is no rapist or murderer." Joey conceded as Quinn walked into the room, "Could still be a drug addict or gang member though." He paused. "What a wuss for only kissing her on the cheek."

Mai could only roll her eyes at the hypocrisy of his words as Quinn scrunched her face up, stamped her foot and yelled angrily, "Daaaaaaaaad!"

* * *

_**Last one next :O**_


	30. Kiss 30

_**A/N: Gosh, I know it took an age but the final kiss is finally here! The first kiss was published in 2006 when I was in my second year of high school, now I'm in my second year of university. I sort of cringe when I look back at earlier chapters but I hope they act as a record of improvement in my writing and life experiences. Though my love for Yu-Gi-Oh has certainly died, I will never stop loving Joey & Mai – such an amazing couple! **_

_**Huge thanks goes to everyone who was ever read this fic, favourited and reviewed and an especially huge thanks to those who offered their advice, constructive criticism and those who stuck with this story for such a long time. **_

_**So, without further ado, I give you the final kiss – fluff ahead!**_

_**x  
**_

_**x  
**_

_**Thirty Kisses**_

_**Kiss #30 (!)**_

_**x  
**_

Two figures stood in the hallway of a modestly sized bedroom. The room, though still furnished, held a distinct look of abandonment. Poster or picture shaped marks, where the paint was slightly lighter and less weathered, were visible on the walls.

"Wow," Joey sighed. "Seems like just yesterday she was off to kindergarten and now... Wow. Funny how quickly time flies huh?"

Mai smirked and raised her fist, punching Joey harshly on the arm.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"You told me to punch you if you ever said that because it means that you're getting _old_!" Mai laughed at the wounded expression on Joey's face.

"Oh God, I _am _old! Wow. _Wow._" He said again, "I'm old."

"Correction," Mai said as she leaned into him, placing her arm around his waist, "_We_ are old."

"Yeah," Joey smiled, slinging his arm over her shoulder and grinned down at her, "You're old_er_ though."

"Watch it you," she growled, pinching him slightly. "Seriously, though, we're not that old, we're just – we grew up! We – You – I - have done it all." She looks up at him with glistening eyes, "I feel like I have done everything and have gotten everything I want out of this part of my life. I feel like – like I'm ready."

A look of comprehension dawned on Joey's features and he gestured wildly before pointing at Mai. "Wait there!" He yelled before pelting out of the room down the hallway, the opening and closing of drawers heard soon after. The thump of footsteps was heard once again and Joey reappeared, panting heavily and grasping a ring firmly in his hand.

"You're really ready? You really wanna get married?"

Mai smiled and nodded. "I do want to get married. _I do!_" She laughed as she held out her hand and Joey slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms. "I do."

* * *

_**x**_

_**x**_

* * *

"… And now the bride and groom will exchange their own vows."

"Mai, when I first met you I thought to myself, 'God she's hot, shame about the personality.'"

The audience laughed and Mai rolled her eyes. "But man, have things changed since then. I soon realised there was so much more to you than that. You're funny, smart and you, despite what many people would believe, are the most loving person you could ever meet. Also, you're still smoking hot. And then I look at myself, I was just a kid when I met you; a sloppy, knucklehead of a kid with a mouth too big for his own good. I used to wonder every day why I was lucky enough to be with you. But then I realised that you made me the man I need to be because you deserve the best… and when I'm with you, I want to be the best. People have been saying to me that this will be the happiest day of my life but the thing is - and I know it's cheesy - every day with you is the happiest of my life because you're my best friend, because you're my soul mate, because you're beautiful inside and out, because you make me be the best, because I love you and because you're not just the love of my life, but you are my life and although everyone has called us an old married couple for years, I can't wait to officially be able to call you my wife."

Téa noisily blew her nose and Joey and Mai grinned at each other.

"Wow." Mai said, her eyes glistening with tears. "I knew I should have gone first, how am I meant to follow that?"

More laughs sounded as Mai took a few breaths to compose herself.

"Nobody thought I would be the type to get married, hell, I myself didn't think I would be that type. I thought that your life ended up after you got married and so I put on this front that I wanted to 'live' and 'do everything' as an excuse. And I did live – I have a beautiful daughter to show as evidence of that. But, that wasn't the whole reason. I always thought that love never lasts. I've seen it so often. Everyone in my life has used me and then left me and I was just so afraid the same thing would happen again, that you and what we had were too good to be true. You are so much more than I deserve and I just kept thinking that one day you would realise it, so I always made myself be prepared to live without you. But, one day I realised that I can't imagine my life without you; when I look at my future, all I see is you and you are all I want to see. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out. I love you. And though I'm kind of sad because one part of our life is ending and I'm going to be an old married woman, I'm excited because it's the beginning of something new. I used to be scared of the unknown but with you by my side, I'm not scared, because wherever you are, that's where I want to be. It's all I've ever wanted and it's all I'll ever need."

A few formalities were passed by the minister but Joey and Mai were too lost in each other to notice. A loud cough and laughter interrupted their moment with the minister saying loudly, "I said, _you may now kiss your bride_."

Both bride and groom stepped forward and they kissed.

They kissed with years of friendship, arguments and laughter; years of life, family and comfort. Most of all, they kissed with years of _love._

They broke apart to cheers and applause as they linked arms and took their first steps as husband and wife. They smiled, as though they knew one part of their life had ended, another was just beginning and while neither knew what this new beginning would bring, they had each other and that was all they would ever need.


End file.
